


Our Swedish Nanny

by NymphadorasNymphos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Aupair, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Incest, Mind Reading, Multi, Pedophilia, Pee, Piss, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Wetting, force, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: Tina & Queenie Goldstein meet a very interesting nanny in the park, and they discover she shares the same love of all things tiny that they do. A fun weekend is ahead for them all, including little Joseph, Helen & Alice.WARNING: Story contains rape, non-consensual aspects throughout. Involves very young characters. If that’s not your thing, you’ve been more than warned.





	Our Swedish Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.
> 
> I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)
> 
> Please please please comment xx

It was Saturday lunchtime, and like most weekends, Tina and Queenie took a stroll down to the nearest park. A place they jokingly called their hunting ground.

“I'm in the mood for something small and sweet to suck on”, Queenie said a little too loudly for Tina’s liking, as she replied in the usual manor.

‘Not so loud Queenie. By suck, you mean boy’, Tina finished, allowing Queenie to pluck the thought from her head.

“A small one”, Queenie said, gesturing with her fingers and grinning ecstatically.

Tina grinned, giving a lovingly playful look to her sister. They walked into the park, their arms locked together as they glanced across their hunting ground. Looking for something exciting and new to play with.

They were always spoilt for choice, especially at this time of day. The sisters had a particular bench they liked to occupy, which had a great view of the kids. Not to mention it was often a good place to sit and read the minds of others, hoping to find some like minded friends.

One rather stunningly beautiful blonde girl was sitting on her own on their bench, surrounded by bags of things which told them immediately she had children, although she herself looked far too young to have any. So the sisters went over to join her.

“Hey honey, got kids out there? You look awful young”, Queenie said, never shy about starting the conversation.

“Yes. Three, but I am just an au pair, they're not mine. I'm sixteen”, said the young girl.

“Oh, what's an au pair?”, Queenie asked.

“I'm basically their full time nanny. I look after them most of the day, and I live with them, and their parents. Which ones are yours?”, she explained.

“Oh how wonderful, my sister Teenie and I run a babysitting service. We don't have any kids of our own though, we just love coming to the park to watch them play”, said Queenie, giving her a sweetly sick smile.

“I'm Queenie by the way”, she said.

“Ulrika”, the young girl said, smiling.

“A pleasure to meet you, I love your accent sweetie. Where are you from?”, Queenie asked.

“Sweden, but I'd wanted to be an au pair since I was a little girl, so I came to America”, said Ulrika.

“Oh that's wonderful, you must love kids. We just can't get enough of them!”, exclaimed Queenie.

The first alarm bell went off, Queenie read some very interesting thoughts after she'd set her up for them.

‘I do love kids, although sometimes I wish I didn't. If they ever found out about Joseph, his parents would kill me”, Queenie plucked a curious thought from Ulrika’s mind.

“What're their names? The three you look after?”, Queenie asked, dying to know if one of them was Joseph.

“Alice, she's twelve. That one just there in the yellow dress. Helen, the one with the white stockings next to the swings, she's six. And the boy next to Helen, that's Joseph, he's ten”, Ulrika finished, saving the best for last.

Queenie had to contain herself from bursting out with excitement. Tina just sat rather quietly, waiting for Queenie to do her thing.

“What a cute little bunch. That little Joseph, he's such a cutie”, said Queenie, hoping to provoke another revealing thought in Ulrika.

‘Even cuter laying naked in my bed’, thought Ulrika.

“He is adorable”, said Ulrika, feeling slightly bemused by the enormous grin on Queenie’s face.

Queenie suddenly kicked her shoe off, revealing her bare toes and flexing them.

“I’m such a clutz!”, exclaimed Queenie, as she bent down to put her shoe back on, glancing up at her sister as she did so, with the biggest grin.

Everytime Tina heard her sister’s heel come crashing to the floor, her heart leapt. It was Queenie’s secret way of telling her sister, the person she was talking to was having exciting thoughts, that usually meant they were about to have fun together.

Suddenly the sound of a screaming, wailing Helen came running over to Ulrika, her cute little white stockings, no longer white. Yellow streaks of piss spilled down from her undercarriage in every direction.

Queenie and Tina both locked their eyes on her wet stockings, looking rather hungrily at the six year old.

“It… happened… again”, moaned Helen, the sweet little brunette standing there all wet with piss. Feeling it between her toes, sobbing at Ulrika.

“Oh Helen, let's get you home and out of those wet clothes. Poor thing”, said Ulrika, comforting the girl.

‘I'll peel them off, put her in the bath and suck the wet crotch’, Queenie just caught another wildly exciting thought.

“Do you need a hand sweetie? We don't mind helping out? But I guess, if their parents are home, you'll have plenty of help”, said Queenie, fishing for information and hoping for an invite.

“Oh, thank you. No it's ok, this happens two or three times a week at the moment. I can handle it, their parents are actually away until Tuesday. I'm used to looking after them on my own”, explained Ulrika, making Queenie very happy.

“Well it was lovely to meet you, Ulrika. I hope we'll see each other again soon”, said Queenie, fully intending the soon to be very, very soon.

Ulrika walked off with the three kids trailing close behind, as Queenie leant in and quickly whispered something in Teenie’s ear.

“She has a dirty mind, I think she's doing something with the boy. And she has exciting plans for that little girls wet stockings when they get home. I think we found out what to do with our weekend”, said Queenie excitedly.

‘Follow them back, confront the girl, make a playroom?’, Tina thought, as both sisters smiled at each other.

They both got up quickly from their bench, spotting Ulrika exiting the park. They quickly walked to a special hiding spot they had found many years ago, and cast a disillusionment charm over each other. Hiding themselves from prying eyes, so they could follow Ulrika closely back to their home.

Thankfully, they only lived a few blocks from the park. Tina and Queenie watched them walk up some stone steps and into a beautiful townhouse.

Tina took Queenie’s hand, making sure they didn't lose each other, as she ran up the steps just as the front door closed. Queenie spied through the door, watching as Ulrika went upstairs, all three children following her up.

“Alohomora”, Queenie waved her wand at the door, as it unlocked and the sisters quietly snuck in.

They immediately took their shoes off so they could move around quietly, hoping the charm would hold well enough to set things up.

“Alice, Joseph. You go play in the den, while I see to Helen”, said Ulrika, loud enough for the sisters to hear them.

Tina and Queenie quickly made their way upstairs, just in time to see Joseph and Alice disappear through a door, as Ulrika took Helen to a bathroom.

They ran barefoot along the hallway, pleasantly surprised to come to the bathroom door, seeing it wide open. Little Helen was sobbing, standing there naked from the waist up, her dress discarded to one side, as Ulrika unbuckled her shoes, taking them off one at a time. Revealing some rather cute, wet feeties.

Tina and Queenie squeezed each other's hands in excitement, as they watched Ulrika peel the wet, white and yellow tights away from her pale white skin. Quickly seeing her wet, bald little undercarriage, and taking a close look at her cute soft toes, as each foot popped out of her wet tights.

Ulrika started running a bath, leaving Helen standing naked and soaked from the waist down in piss.

“I'll be right back, wait there for me. Good girl”, said Ulrika, making a line for the door where Tina and Queenie currently stood.

The sisters followed as closely as they could. Trying to be silent, as Ulrika walked down the corridor with the piss soaked stockings in hand. She opened another door, thankfully swinging it open wide enough to allow them both to sneak in behind before she closed the door.

Ulrika had a large, yet simple room. A large four poster king sized bed sat in the middle, with various beautiful furnishings around the room.

To their surprise, Ulrika removed her jumper, and the vest underneath. She wore a bra, but when she took it off, only the cutest bumps were underneath, she barely had any chest to speak of, but two juicy, succulent nipples.

The girls realised why she suddenly got undressed, as she held the soiled tights above her, wringing out the piss from them in both hands. Allowing it to spill into her mouth and onto her chest. Still warm, her little undercarriage keeping it so.

Queenie seized the moment, thinking this was the best time to act. She quietly cast a muffling charm on the door in case Ulrika screamed at any point. Then, just before revealing themselves, she cast her wand at Ulrika directly, casting a silencing charm, to be extra safe.

They quickly stood beside the bed, just a few feet from Ulrika, as she lay back on her bed, rubbing the piss soaked garment in her face. The sisters waved their wands at each other, temporarily removing the disillusionment charms.

“Does she taste good sweetie?”, said Queenie, breaking the silence and almost giving poor Ulrika a heart attack.

Ulrika shot up from the bed, sitting on the edge, not recognising the voice right away. She threw the stockings on her bed, staring wide eyed at the sisters standing before her.

“...”, she opened her mouth, but no sounds came out.

‘Who are, oh. Park. What, why can't I speak’, a slightly incoherent set of thoughts came to the front of Ulrika's mind as she looked panicked.

“It's ok, you can calm down. I'll explain everything”, said Queenie, with her sultry, sweet relaxing tone. 

“I have to be quick, as that little cutie is waiting for her bath. My sister and I, we’re witches. But don't panic, it's quite normal. We're friendly, we're not here to hurt anyone, we just want to have fun. I can read minds, and I heard your thoughts about those, and about little Joseph. We’d love to join in, and spend the weekend playing with all of you. Best of all, anyone who doesn't enjoy it, we can wipe their memories and replace them with happy ones, so it's completely guilt free, you don't have to worry about anyone telling their parents. Now, I'll remove the silencing charm so you can talk”, Queenie rattled quickly through her proposal, hoping it would go down well.

Queenie waved her wand, and smiled as the silencing charm lifted from Ulrika. Yet nothing came out, she remained rather silent, taking in everything she had just said.

“Well say something sweetie, she's waiting for you”, said Queenie.

“You, both of you. Want to have sex with me and the kids I look after, all three of them?”, Ulrika asked, confirming what she heard.

“That's right! And it doesn't matter if anyone doesn't have fun, if they don't like it, we can still play. Then Teenie and I can wipe their memories of all the bad, fun things we do to them. You do want to play with the girls too?”, explained Queenie again.

“Yes. I want all of them. I have since I started here. What do I need to do?”, asked Ulrika, causing all three of them to grin so widely it almost hurt.

“Ok, well in this situation, we need to get all the kids in one room. One that preferably has no windows, or at least curtains we can shut, and ideally one door. It doesn't need a bathroom, I'm sure between the three of us, we can take care of any tinkle accidents”, explained Queenie, grabbing the little girls discarded tights, and showing exactly what she meant, as Queenie sucked the sweet yellow juices from the fabric.

Ulrika smiled and nodded.

“The den, would that work? Is it comfortable enough sleep in?”, asked Queenie.

Ulrika thought for a moment, then answered.

“It's perfect. There's no windows, one door. It's full of blankets and cushions”, Ulrika happily revealed.

“Wonderful. Sounds perfect. Oh I'm so excited. New toys!”, exclaimed Queenie.

“Ok honey, put your top back on, go and give little Helen a bath. We’ll come watch, don’t worry, she won’t see us. Don't forget, you could start playing with her in the bath if you want, we can make her forget anything. Then, get her dressed, take her to the others, and announce you've asked two friends to come and put on a show for them, and we'll come in, lock the door and play along for a bit, just to relax the little kiddies”, explained Queenie giddily.

“Oh, one last thing. Joseph, I heard your thoughts in the park. It was little Joseph in the den you were thinking about? What have you done together?”, Queenie asked curiously.

“Yes, it was”, Ulrika said shyly, suddenly turning all red for a moment.

“We haven't done anything too crazy, he's still a little shy and apprehensive about it. He was curious after he caught me masturbating, we've played together a few times. We undress each other, he likes to look and touch”, said Ulrika, shyly holding back, forgetting Queenie could read her mind.

‘Kissing, licking. Sucked his little willy a few times. I can't tell them about last night, the fisting’, thought Ulrika.

“Ok, go. Remember to leave all the doors open”, said Queenie. Ulrika watched in amazement as the sisters disappeared before her very eyes.

Ulrika got off the bed, suddenly feeling a hand caress her bare chest, making her smile. She put her jumper back on, leaving the vest and bra off. She made for the door, as the sisters followed closely.

They walked the length of the hallway, and turned into the bathroom. Little Helen was stood there naked. Quietly sobbing to herself.

“Come on then, let's get you clean. Don't be sad, it's normal. So many children go through a wetting stage. It's nothing to cry over sweetheart”, said Ulrika, bending down to her level and wiping her tears away with a finger.

Ulrika leant forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, she wrapped her arms around her tiny pee soaked frame, pulling her into a sweet hug.

Tina and Queenie squeezed passed and looked down just in time, as Ulrika pulled away, leaving her hands on Helen’s little behind, pulling at her cheeks rather inappropriately, as she planted two more kisses on her little cheeks, catching a tear with each kiss.

“Come on then, in the bath”, said Ulrika, grabbing Helen under the arms and lifting her in.

The bath wasn't very full, the water only came up to her ankles, as she stood there with a sad look on her face.

“I couldn't find any washcloths, so I'll just use my hands”, said Ulrika, hoping Helen would be alright with that.

She just nodded, still looking rather sad. When suddenly, an exciting idea popped into Ulrika’s head. She reached behind and unclasped her skirt. She dropped it on the counter, and made sure Helen was watching.

“Oh no, look what I've done!”, exclaimed Ulrika playfully. 

Suddenly a smile spread across Helen’s face, giggling away quite happily as Ulrika wet herself on purpose. Her white cotton underwear quickly turned a nice shade of yellow, the crotch immediately becoming soaked, as her piss began streaking down her thighs and wetting her ankles. Seeping into her shoes and soaking her feet.

“See. It's not that big a deal! I've done it too. Can I share your bath?”, Ulrika asked, with a sweet smile on her face.

Helen smiled and nodded, so Ulrika kicked off her shoes, her feet dripping with piss, the floor soaked. She took off her jumper and tossed it to one side, pulling down her wet underwear and leaving them to soak up her piss on the floor. Ulrika suddenly felt incredibly horny, sharing her naked piss soaked body with Helen, climbing into the bath with her, spreading her legs to show herself off to Helen as she sat down.

Queenie and Tina were very surprised to see Ulrika had no pubic hair, they very rarely had sex with anyone old enough to have any, but were very surprised to see a non-magical person completely bald at sixteen.

Ulrika grabbed the soap, rubbing the bar in her hands several times to build up some lather. Helen stood waiting patiently, smiling down at Ulrika as she sat in front of her, the tears slowly drying on her face as the crying had stopped

Ulrika started on her tiny pins, soaping up her legs. Swapping from one to the other, before rubbing both of her hands all over her bare tummy. Ulrika turned Helen sideways to get a better angle, she gripped the nearest thigh with both hands, running them up the inside and splitting her fingers between her lips and cheeks.

Helen immediately started giggling, so she didn't hesitate one bit. Ulrika ran her soapy fingers between her bald little slit, teasing her little virgin hole as her other hand slid between her cheeks, bravely trying to rub a finger against her anus and hoping she didn't react badly.

Thankfully all she did was smile and giggle, so she didn't stop. Tina and Queenie were happily enjoying the little show being put on for them. Ulrika washed Helen’s slit for a good two minutes, then Helen said something which got Ulrika even more aroused.

“That feels nice, I like it when you rub my cookie”, said Helen, giggling.

“Does it? Shall I keep going?”, Ulrika asked.

Helen smiled and nodded, so Ulrika didn't hold back. She washed her hands, rubbing her hands between her legs to clean away any soap that remained. Then she turned Helen to face her, grabbing her under the arms and lifting her up. She sat Helen on the corner of the bath, against the wall. A spot just big enough for her tiny tush to occupy. 

Ulrika looked up into her happy little eyes as she got onto all fours, locking her gaze with Helen. She grabbed her little ankles, placing her bare feet on her shoulders as she watched her tiny legs bend back as she got closer to her soft, wet little slit. Both of them were smiling uncontrollably as Ulrika opened wide and connected with her undercarriage. This was the first time Ulrika had ever done anything with a girl. But she was determined to pleasure Helen as best she could.

Helen was still happy, grinning away as she felt Ulrika’s tongue connect with her smooth, soft undercarriage. Ulrika ran her tongue along her slit, splitting it with the tip of her tongue and teasing her tiny opening. Ulrika flicked her tongue at the tiniest little clit, feeling it out as she went, discovering every inch of her most intimate area.

“Mmm does that feel good?” Ulrika asked, pausing as she stared up into Helen’s eyes.

“Yeah”, said Helen, with the cheekiest grin, almost falling off with excitement.

Ulrika did as she was asked, for three more times, after being asked to keep going every time she pulled away.

“Your little cookie tastes so good, but I think it's only fair you play with me too”, said Ulrika, grinning wildly at her.

“Noooo”, Helen said with a cheeky smile.

“Yessss”, said Ulrika, playfully prodding her tummy as she grabbed her and pulled her back into the bath.

“It's fun, all you have to do, is put your mouth here, and play with me”, said Ulrika, leaning back into the shallow bath and spreading her legs as far as she could.

Helen suddenly looked all shy, Ulrika laid back and kicked her feet up on the side of the bath. Ulrika held out her hand, and Helen grinned as she got down on her knees.

“We can start slow, here, give me those little fingers”, asked Ulrika playfully.

She stretched out and took Helen’s hand, playfully running it down her tummy and between her legs. Letting her little fingers trace over her body. Ulrika split her own lips with her free hand, and brushed Helen's hand against her moist opening.

“You've got such tiny fingers, why don't we play a little game. See how many, you can push inside me at once. Yeah?”, Ulrika asked, turning anything into a game always worked with kids.

“How do I win? And what do I win?”, Helen asked with a smile.

“Well, let's say you win, if you can get your entire hand inside me? But if you can't, I win. If you win, hmmm, how about. Whenever your parents aren't home, and you take a bath, we’ll make it a special bath, like this one. And for a whole month, when I come and put you to bed, we can play for ten minutes like this. But you have to keep it a secret, just between us. If I win, you have to give me a big sloppy kiss on the lips, and kiss my toes, all ten of them!”, exclaimed Ulrika, laying out her game where she won no matter what the outcome, and she already knew what the outcome would be. Seeing as her big brother's hand was bigger.

“Ok!”, exclaimed Helen, immediately seeking out Ulrika's hole so she could jam her first finger in.

“One”, Ulrika started, counting like you always do with kids.

Ulrika felt her little finger twist inside her, as she went to squeeze in the next one.

“Two”, they said together.

“Wow, good girl… thr… ee”, Ulrika stumbled briefly, feeling rather excited.

“Four!”, exclaimed Helen, getting over excited.

“That's amazing, ok, whole hand now. Just make a little fist and push it in as far you can”, instructed Ulrika.

Helen giggled, briefly pulling her fingers out, balling her hand into a fist and over excitedly almost punching Ulrika’s vagina. Her lips wrapped around her little hand, as she wiggled it around. Working inside of her nanny, her whole hand suddenly disappearing inside Ulrika and a few inches of her tiny wrist.

“Oh my goodness! Where did that little hand go!”, exclaimed Ulrika, almost ready to climax at the sight of her tiny wrist protruding between her legs.

“Your cookie’s really warm”, said Helen, grinning at her accomplishment.

“Is it, does it feel nice?”, asked Ulrika

“Yeah”, Helen said, smiling sweetly.

“Shall we see how far it goes? You might have to wiggle your hand a bit, push hard”, asked Ulrika, hopeful.

Helen smiled and immediately agreed. Ulrika felt her little fingers flex out a little, her tiny hand caressing her insides as she slid it further inside. Ulrika was in heaven, Helen twisted her whole hand as she pushed, Ulrika struggled to keep her eyes open to watch her little wrist slowly disappearing inside her. Then inevitably she could go no further.

“Is that it?”, Ulrika asked, Helen nodded and smiled.

“Maybe if you twist your hand really fast, move your hand back and forth a little, it'll go deeper!”, exclaimed Ulrika, almost fisting the air as a little demonstration.

Helen giggled, and tried her hardest to go deeper. Sending Ulrika into utter bliss as she rather ferociously pulled and pushed, twisting her hand and occasionally spreading her little fingers out inside her.

“Faster! I bet you can go a bit further”, exclaimed Ulrika, pushing Helen further to pleasure her.

Helen raised up and put her free hand on Ulrika’s tummy, her little fingers pressing into her. Her little fist bounced in and out, once or twice popping out completely, Ulrika's lips caressing her tiny hand as it fell out.

Ulrika had gotten rather wet, revealing to the silent and invisible sisters one of their favourite things with any girl. Helen giggled and grinned at the funny squelching sounds Ulrika was making as she fisted her.

“Your cookie makes funny noises”, said Helen, as Ulrika smiled back, on the brink of orgasm.

The noises her juicy cavity were creating made Helen even more excited, going nuts with her little job of seeing how far she could fit her hand inside. A wave of memories flooded through her, thinking to herself she hadn't had such an orgasm since being back in Sweden with her brothers and uncle.

Queenie picked up on all of it, every dirty thought and filthy family secret came flooding to the front of Ulrika's mind.

Ulrika's legs suddenly fell back into the bath, wrapping around Helen as the little cutie continued to pound her hole, having no real idea of what she was actually doing. Ulrika started shaking a little, Helen felt Ulrika's lips tightening over and over around her wrist as she entered into a mindblowing orgasm.

Helen felt a little scared, how Ulrika was reacting was something she'd never seen before. Suddenly she felt a warm, wetness. Helen pulled her entire hand out, creating a beautiful squelching sound, as three or four hot, heavy squirts of thick white cum landed on her bare tummy.

Like many kids, the slightest thing will set them off. Helen suddenly started bawling her little eyes out. Standing naked in front of Ulrika, her tummy splattered in squirt and her little hand dripping with it. Ulrika's moment of ecstasy was briefly cut short by the tears, but thankfully it was only one of many more to come.

“Helen, oh sweetie, don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm absolutely fine, what you did just made me feel so good. I squirted this yummy cream, see. It tastes delicious”, exclaimed Ulrika, trying to calm her quickly, tracing a finger in the mess she made on her tummy and popping it in her mouth, making a yummy sound.

“Sit in my lap sweetie, I'll explain”, said Ulrika, reaching out to grab her, and turning her to sit in her lap so she didn't lose any of the flavour she'd shot all over her tummy.

Helen laid back into Ulrika, as she quietly sobbed, finishing her little crying session. Ulrika spread Helen's legs, sensually running her hands down her tiny thighs, as she began to explain what had just happened.

“When a girl gets excited, and you play with her cookie just right”, Ulrika started, stroking her soft, smooth little lips.

“It can make you feel all special and tingly inside for a moment. It's really nice, that's why I might've looked a little strange just now. And that's why when you played with me just right, it made me cover your tummy in all this yummy cream”, Ulrika spoke to her, using words that didn't sound quite so extreme, hoping it would help her understand a little easier.

“I thought I'd hurt you”, sobbed Helen.

“Oh no sweetie. The complete opposite. Here, I bet you'll love this, it's so tasty. Want to try?”, asked Ulrika, grabbing Helen’s wrist and bringing her cum soaked hand up to her own mouth, wrapping her lips over it and making more yummy sounds to try and convince her to try it.

“Ok”, Helen said all sweetly, suddenly excited again.

“Open wide for me, make sure you really taste it”, said Ulrika, looking down at the cutie in her lap as she did just that.

Ulrika traced a finger in the gooey mess on her tummy, scooping up a large glob of her juices. Helen's wide open mouth locked onto the cummie finger, tracing it through the air as Ulrika brought it up to her mouth.

Ulrika stared down at the little cutie in her lap, watching her slowly suck at her finger like it was a pacifier. Ulrika could see her little mind ticking over, waiting, praying she liked what she tasted.

“Was that nice?”, Ulrika asked quietly, playfully whispering into her ear.

Helen nodded, Ulrika's finger still in her mouth.

“It was yummy, can I try more?”, she asked so sweetly.

“Of course, you worked so hard to make it all. Have as much as you want sweetie”, said Ulrika, sensually rubbing her hands along her tiny thighs as Helen sucked the mess from her own hand.

“Ulrika, I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat?”, a voice came from the hallway, Ulrika panicked for a few seconds, before realising it was ok.

She looked to the open door and saw Joseph walk passed, “We’re in here Joseph”, Ulrika called out, making no effort to hide what they'd been doing.

Joseph turned and walked towards Ulrika’s voice, remembering that Helen had wet herself. He walked through the open door, seeing Ulrika's smiling face over the side of the bath. Joseph walked towards the bath, inadvertently stepping in Ulrika's intentionally made wet spot, soaking his feet in piss, but thankfully he hadn’t realised what it was.

Joseph looked into the bath, suddenly smiling as he saw Ulrika caressing his little sister's thighs, teasing him as she stroked her puffy little slit.

“Have you been playing with Ulrika, Helen?”, he asked.

Helen grinned and nodded, sucking on her finger full of cum.

“Yeah. I put my hand inside her cookie and she made all this yummy cream”, said Helen happily, as Ulrika grinned knowingly at Joseph.

“Wow. Look at all that, can I try some?”, Joseph asked, bending over the bath and suddenly feeling rather confident.

Helen nodded, scooping up some cream from her own tummy, offering her finger up to her big brother. Who bent down and happily sucked the goopy treat from the tiny finger.

“Mmm, yummy. It tastes so good”, said Joseph, playfully licking his sister's finger.

Helen and Ulrika both giggled, as Joseph stared at the happy bundle of naked bodies. Wondering if they would be open to him playing also.

“Have you ever played with a boy? Like you did with Ulrika”, he asked.

“No”, said Helen, shaking her head with an excitable grin on her face.

“Ulrika started playing with me recently too. I really like it now”, Joseph said, much to Ulrika's surprise, given how bad it started.

‘He was not happy about my wandering finger, probably shouldn't have gone there for our first time’, Ulrika revealed another dirty little secret, Queenie's undercarriage was a sea of warm discharge and cream, as was Tina’s.

“I love the special cream she makes. It would be fun if we all played together, wouldn't it?”, asked Joseph.

Helen thought for a moment, before grinning and nodding excitedly. Joseph didn't waste any time, he lifted his jumper and vest up and quickly tossed them to one side. He pulled his wet, pissy socks off, not realising what was all over them. Then started pulling down his trousers. Ulrika couldn't believe her eyes.

“Stand up, I'll show you what my favourite part of your big brother is”, said Ulrika sweetly.

“Hang on!”, exclaimed Ulrika, as Helen burst out of her lap to look at her brother.

Helen stood in front of Ulrika, as she sat up and wrapped her hands around her tiny frame. She playfully licked at a spot of her own squirt, smiling away as she teased her tummy.

“Want some big brother?”, said Ulrika, playfully, staring up at him as she clung to Helen’s impossibly cute little frame.

He grinned and nodded, looking wide eyed and excited. He leant over the bath and gently grabbed his sister's waist, pulling her towards him and playfully flicked his tongue at the mess on her tummy. Helen adorably put a hand to the back of his head, holding him close as he caressed her skin with his tongue, kissing, licking and sucking every inch of her soft, bare, cummie tummy.

He finished with a large build up inside his mouth, having not swallowed for a while. He quickly moved up, and locked lips with his little sister for the first time, sharing a strangely passionate but almost one sided snog. He tried swapping Ulrika's cum back and forth with her, but most of it ended up on her lips, which ended up back in his own mouth. But it was a beautiful sight for all involved, and Helen loved every second of it.

Joseph pulled back and smiled, a satisfying taste in his mouth as he looked down at his naked little sister. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the hard little willy between his legs, her eyes looking hungry for it as she clung to the side of the bath.

“This is Joseph’s willy. They're so much fun, you can do all sorts of things with it. Joseph loves when I play with it”, explained Ulrika.

“What do you do with it?”, asked Helen.

“Well, you can hold it in your hand and play with it, like this”, said Ulrika, sitting up and squeezing up close to Helen in the bath.

Ulrika stretched a hand out, as Joseph and Helen smiled and watched. She grabbed his little sausage with her thumb and finger, and started gently tugging at it, pulling at it to stretch it, and pulling back his foreskin a little to reveal his sensitive little tip.

“Is that nice?”, Helen asked her brother with a huge grin.

He nodded, smiling back. He reached out and took his sister's hand, she willingly gave it to him and Ulrika pulled back to let her take over. He put his sister’s hand on his little package, and she took over like a little professional.

Helen stared intently at her new plaything. Pulling at it with her fingers, just like Ulrika had. Grinning almost maniacally as she tugged her big brother. Feeling his little willy harden more as she pulled each time.

Ulrika leant in closer to Helen, and whispered something in her ear that Joseph couldn't hear, so quietly and with a softness that gave Helen goosebumps.

“I bet Joseph would love it if you put him in your mouth, he’s so soft and yummy”, whispered Ulrika, trying to coerce Helen into sucking her big brother off.

She looked at Ulrika silently and grinned, the same grin that she was quickly learning meant yes, and that she was incredibly excited to do it.

Ulrika pulled gently on Helen’s arm, pulling her hand off of Joseph. She caressed Joseph’s lower back, running her hand down to his cute flat bum. She pulled him closer to the bath, as he automatically went onto tiptoes so he was tall enough.

Helen did something that almost made Ulrika lose herself and cum all over the bath again. Her little mouth shot open as wide as it could, his willy coming closer. Ulrika put a hand to the back of her head, guiding the siblings together, like she was guiding a food aeroplane down to land on her tongue.

Ulrika smiled at the sight of Joseph's little sausage gliding into his sister's open mouth. Her mouth closed suddenly, locking her lips tightly around it, giving him a little shock as he felt her teeth connect lightly with his shaft. Joseph smiled and closed his eyes, feeling his sister's tiny mouth warming his package, she probed the underneath of his willy with her tongue, pulling back a little to lick the tip.

“Is that nice?”, Ulrika asked, hoping she liked it.

The corners of Helen's mouth went up as she smiled, nodding her head and rubbing Joseph just the right way, his willy jostling around in her mouth. Ulrika playfully pulled at Joseph's cheeks, spreading them a little and staring into his eyes, which were transfixed on his sister. Ulrika choose her moment well, hoping he would react more positively this time, sucking her own finger and wetting it, pulling at his little bum and sliding her fingers down between his cheeks.

She found his opening, pressing the tip of her middle finger against it, teasing his asshole to see his reaction, but he was mesmerised by his sister, not bothered about what Ulrika was doing, yet fully aware of it.

Ulrika went for it, feeling that she could talk her way through any eventuality. She pushed at his cute little stink hole, watching his groin push into Helen's mouth. The tip of his penis poked the back of her throat, causing her to open up and make the cutest little sound.

Ulrika pushed, her finger breached his hole, she smiled as she began fingering Joseph’s tight asshole, he was still smiling, holding the back of Helen's head and lightly thrusting his groin at her. Joseph could feel her little tongue working its magic as her lips gripped his shaft.

“Is that nice, you like me playing with it now?”, Ulrika asked quietly, staring up at Joseph as she fingered him.

He smiled and nodded, then eventually turned to look at Ulrika, the shock was gone, that was all that caused his initial bad reaction.

“I played with it myself last night, it was fun”, he said, revealing he’d fingered himself without any pressure from Ulrika.

Ulrika just smiled at him, she got to her knees and leant over the bath and Helen. Bringing him down into a passionate kiss, as her other hand continued to finger his new play hole.

Ulrika fell back into the bath, her finger popping out of his little hole, just staring at Helen’s cute behind as she pleasured her big brother. She casually washed her finger in the remaining bath water, as exciting thoughts kept rushing through her mind.

“Ok you two, let's get dressed. While I clear up in here, you two go play in the den with your sister”, said Ulrika.

“Ohhh”, sighed Joseph, “but I want to keep playing with Helen”, he said, caressing his baby sister's head as she continued to suck his willy.

“I know. But sitting in the bath isn't very comfortable, or practical for playing. Keep this our little secret for a few minutes. Then I'll be in and we can all play together, with Alice too! But she hasn't played before, so we need to introduce her to it”, explained Ulrika, hoping they would be excited for an incestuous four way with the au pair.

Ulrika pulled the plug and jumped up, climbing out of the bath and quickly kicking her pissy knickers to one side so no one stepped in them. She lifted Helen out of the bath after reluctantly separating her mouth from her brother.

Ulrika fetched some clean clothes for Helen, but by the time she'd got back into the bathroom, they were both still completely naked. Helen was on her knees with her brother pushed back inside her tiny mouth.

“Come on you two, I know it's fun. There's nothing else I'd rather do, but wouldn't it be fun if we all played together? I'll only be a few minutes”, said Ulrika, separating the two again.

Ulrika dried and dressed Helen, as Joseph reluctantly put some of his clothes back on, leaving his socks, vest and underwear on the floor. They both walked off grinning happily and holding hands, leaving Ulrika to tidy away their things.

Ulrika jumped on the spot, as two witches came back into view. Only now, naked from the waist down after having masturbated themselves silly at the little show that had been put on for them, two skirts lay discarded in a pile.

“Oh honey, you've got quite the set of play things. I'm jealous. I hope we can make this a regular thing”, exclaimed Queenie.

“Well, their parents do go away quite often for business, so…”, Ulrika finished with a grin.

Queenie smiled and clapped her hands together rather excitedly. As Tina stepped in to keep things moving along.

“Ok, as much as none of us want to. We’ll all get dressed again. Then Ulrika, you go into the den, leave the door open and announce that you're all going to play a fun game, and that two of your friends, Tina and Queenie, have come to play with them all. Then they won't be so shocked when we just walk in. Queenie and I will put on a little magic show, only to distract them as we put a few enchantments on the room. Just precautionary, we always do it. Muffling charms in case anyone screams or shouts, and we’ll be locking the door so only we can open it. Just in case someone tries to run. Is that ok?”, asked Tina.

“And you can wipe Alice's memory if she doesn't turn out to be as excited about it all as Joseph and Helen?”, asked Ulrika, suddenly a little nervous.

“Oh yeah sweetie, we do it all the time. Most of the kiddies we play with don't have any experience, and when we're done with them they're often quite upset. So we do it nearly every time. For their peace of mind, and of course so they don't tell anyone”, explained Queenie.

“You do this a lot? Who with?”, Ulrika asked, getting curious about their activities.

“Teenie and I do this kinda thing every week. We usually pick up kids in the park, or just when we're out walking. It's easy, we just put a little charm on the parents, so they think their kids are staying with a friend. Then we confund the kids, another type of charm so they follow us home and they spend the night… or a bit longer”, explained Queenie happily.

“Wow, that's incredible. I know we don't have time to talk now. But I know lots of au pairs who all look after kids too. They often have play dates, and I know where they all live. We could pick out the cute ones and go round and, play, with them all!”, exclaimed Ulrika, not knowing quite how exciting that proposal was to the girls.

Tina and Queenie both got quite giddy, trying to contain themselves so the kids didn't hear them. Not realising that they had just made a friend for life, and probably one of the most important ones.

They all got dressed, Ulrika left her underwear off, seeing as they were soaked in piss. She simply left them dirtying the bathroom floor, as Tina and Queenie put their skirts back on but again both foregoing the traditional undergarments.

“Can you clean up mess, you know, with magic”, Ulrika asked.

‘I want to pee all over them’, Ulrika added one extra dirty thought for Queenie to steal.

“Oh honey. You were a good find. We’ll cover them in so much pee you won't be able to take a single step in that room without getting wet feet. Tina and I can clean it all up tomorrow, it's no trouble at all”, said Queenie, casually touching Ulrika’s arm and grinning, as she bent down and picked up her pissy panties.

Queenie plucked another thought, conveying Ulrika’s desire to lap at the soft, smooth pissy soles of their feet. Queenie pushed Ulrika's cold pissy panties into her face, squeezing as much out of them as she could and rubbing them all over her top.

The three of them shared a hot, passionate threeway snog. Tasting Ulrika's piss and sweet lips as they got to know each other a little better.

“Scourgify”, said Queenie, with a flick of her wand.

The piss magically disappeared from her clothes, but thankfully she could still smell the last of it rubbed on her face.

“Just so I’m one hundred percent clear, if they don’t like things…”, Ulrika started. Inadvertently finishing with a thought.

“We’ll do it all anyway. Rape them”, she thought.

“Oh Ulrika, you slay me. You’re like the third sister we never had. Let’s just say, most of our toys say no. But we always, play, with our toys”, said Queenie, grinning extra wide as she substituted the word rape for play.

Ulrika just grinned, feeling like she was dreaming.

“I wanted to ask one tiny little thing before I let you go. I heard a thought you had earlier, were you sexually involved with your family? An uncle and brothers?”, Queenie asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Ulrika looked a little shy, she’d never told anyone about this before. Not that she really had that many people to confide in. But this was a secret she thought she would take to her grave.

“When I was very young, my brothers and I went to live with our uncle, we were all quite young, our parents had died and we had no one else to stay with. Things got sexual very quickly, my uncle liked little boys and girls. He raped me several times a day, he preferred me, but he fucked by brothers too. They preferred me too, so for my entire childhood I was raped repeatedly by my whole family, once my brothers all became hooked on sex”, explained Ulrika, smiling and remembering her time fondly.

“Oh honey, that must’ve been one tough upbringing”, said Queenie, feeling a little sorry for her.

“It was difficult, especially when I was younger. But I learned to like it eventually, I had no choice. They wouldn’t stop or listen if I said no, I was just a toy to them all. And when I was old enough my uncle impregnated me several times. I had several miscarriages, but also left behind two children of my own with them. It was difficult to leave and come here, but I couldn’t bare to see how cruel they were with them. And I didn’t want to have any more babies for them, so I ran away”, explained Ulrika, not looking so happy about that part of her childhood.

“Two children, but sweetie, you’re still a child yourself. You’re only sixteen”, said Queenie, having more empathy for Ulrika than anyone else before.

“My uncle said from a young age that I would bear children for him. He said as soon as I bled, I’d be able to carry his children. Unfortunately I started young, and I had my first miscarriage at nine. By the time I was fourteen, I’d given him two children. As soon as I was done nursing them, I left. I wanted to take them with me, but I had no money and I knew I wouldn’t be able to get a job like this if I had children of my own to look after. So I just left”, said Ulrika, suddenly the mood changed a little and Queenie wished she hadn’t pryed this early on.

“It wasn’t all bad. I enjoyed sex, I was good at it. And thankfully, I loved piss. I was the only toilet for four brothers and my uncle. I’d really like it if those little ones in there enjoy what we’re about to do. I’d love to start a sexual, loving relationship with them. If we have to force one of them to play with the other two, I don’t mind. But I’d just prefer it to be consensual, even if it’s not at first”, said Ulrika, a smile returning to her face.

“That sounds wonderful honey, and I’m sure they’ll all love it. Go tell our little toys they have guests”, said Queenie, sending Ulrika off to start what would be an unforgettable weekend of debauchery, rape and piss play.


End file.
